A mi lado
by FiraLili
Summary: —Quédate a mi lado.


**Este one-shot lo he subido antes en otra página y pues no había tenido el tiempo de hacerlo aquí, por eso ahora que tengo chance y tiempo, se los dejo con mucho cariño. Con un toque de Princess of Tennis. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: AU, ¿OcC?**

**A mi lado**

_**Ella**_

Los murmullos lo seguían desde que hubo salido de su salón de clases, ya estaba a acostumbrado a estos por lo que no fue la gran cosa ignorarlos y pasar de largo. Sostenía su raqueta de tenis contra el hombro mientras que su otra mano se encontraba en su bolsillo del pantalón, no era de extrañar que las femeninas soltaran suspiros enamorados ni que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un color carmesí.

Su cabello platino y ojos dorados le hacían un hombre deseable lo único que se le podrían tachar sería su carácter. Un tempano de hielo. Pero aún con eso rompía corazones al pasar.

Sus ojos captaron el rápido movimiento de una mano señalando su reloj, sabía que le decía que se apresurara o no llegaría al partido amistoso. Gruñó pero apresuro su paso casi imperceptiblemente. La persona que señalo la hora sonrió antes de entrar a su salón para buscar sus cosas e ir a por unas toallas que le harían falta en un rato.

—¡Se cancela el partido por la lluvia!

Sesshomaru gruñó pero no podía hacer nada, la lluvia segundo a segundo se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Él que era considerado un prodigio en el tenis sabía las consecuencias que podía ocurrir si se jugaba con lluvia por lo que acepto con un cabeceo la decisión del árbitro.

Vio como los jugadores y espectadores salían corriendo para refugiarse, él se quedó ahí, sin moverse mirando ahora la vacía pista, todo le era diferente cuando no tenía a ningún retador en frente… para eliminarlo.

Capitán del equipo Youkai, orgullo de su equipo invencible y de poder decir que nunca ha perdido ningún encuentro ya sea amistoso o de reglamento. Ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor como la lluvia que ya lo tenía calado o las fuertes ráfagas de aire que agitaban su larga cabellera amarrada a una coleta baja, emprendió la marcha para pasear a los alrededores.

Empapado sería decir poco a como estaba Sesshomaru después de 40 minutos de estar bajo la lluvia, entró al vestuario encontrándolo vacio y de haber alguien estaba seguro de que saldrían corriendo no por nada era temido y respetado en su equipo y en la escuela. Soltó su cabello para que cayera sobre sus hombros y espalda, sentía el agua escurrir por todo su cuerpo pero en vez de secarse se dejó caer en el banquillo mientras recargaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas y encorvaba ligeramente el cuerpo hacía adelante.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse no hizo que levantase la mirada pues siguió mirando el suelo, tampoco la levanto cuando sintió una toalla posarse sobre su cabeza y unas manos que comenzaban a secarlo.

—Pero mira como quedaste, antes de entrar a clases te dije que iba a llover pero eres un terco sin remedio.

—Hm.

—No me vengas con tus monosílabos, Sesshomaru, que por lo menos debiste haber ido a refugiarte y no ir a correr para compensar que no jugaste, Dios, ¿Por qué no te gusta estar sin jugar un día?

Sesshomaru sentía la toalla recorrer toda su cabeza, secando, cerró sus parpados dejándose hacer, sólo había una persona que se le acercaba sin temor y con esa confianza, quién después de cada partido venía con una sonrisa o una mueca de enojo a felicitarlo o a curarlo después de ganar, una persona que le traía obentos tras los agotadores entrenamientos, que le alentara en cualquier situación, que le sonriera o le regañara como ahora.

—…y deberías cuidarte más, ¿sabes? No eres un niño para estar haciendo esta tontería de correr bajo la lluvia por-

—Kagome.

—¿Eh?

La morena abrió sus ojos al tiempo que detenía sus manos, el silencio los absorbió mientras que las gotas de lluvia golpeaban las ventanas resonando con un repiqueteo rítmico, los ojos celestes se cruzaron con los dorados.

Ella sólo pudo sonreír al ver reproche oculto bajo la constante frialdad ambarina.

—¡Vale, vale! Ya harás lo que quieras después de secarte y cambiarte —musitó con una sonrisa radiante antes de inclinarse y rozar sus labios con los contarios.

Kagome dejó la toalla sobre la cabeza de Sesshomaru para poder levantarse e ir por la pomada para relajar los músculos de las piernas de él pues después de haber estado corriendo como lo hizo deberían estar entumidos.

—Vuelvo enseguida voy por unas cosas, quiero verte seco y cambiado cuando regresé.

—Oye…

Ella se detuvo en el instante en que iba a abrir su paraguas para salir, ladeó su cuerpo para poder ver a Sesshomaru, quién le dirigía una mirada penetrante.

—No me des órdenes.

Aunque en primera instancia lució sorprendida, parpadeó rápidamente para segundos después embozar una sonrisa.

—De nada, Sesshomaru.

Porque ella sabía que él nunca le agradecería directamente pero no le importaba porque igual sabía que era la única que siempre estaría a su lado, nadie más que ella.

Se despidió con un rápido movimiento de mano para salir corriendo protegida por el paraguas, él la miró marcharse para después llevar su mano izquierda a su cabeza y retirar la toalla.

Anhelo.

Su vida se enfoco siempre en el tenis, en llegar a la cima y después no habría nada pero estaría en la cima, sin embargo…

Tiró la toalla para apretar su codo derecho con firmeza, la cima ya no la alcanzaría…

—_¡¿Quién es? ¡Dímelo!_

—_No tengo que responder eso, así que ¡aparta!_

—_¡Idiota!_

_Él no pudo evitar el golpe con la raqueta que iba dirigido a su codo derecho. El dolor que le provocó no fue nada comparado con la noticia de que nunca iba a poder jugar tenis a un nivel profesional pues si seguía jugando como hasta ahora su brazo quedaría inmóvil._

Esos recuerdos destellaron en su mente, ese día pudo haber evitado ese golpe si tan sólo hubiera respondido la pregunta pero prefirió la seguridad de ella antes que su carrera como tenista por eso… por eso…

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo bajo la lluvia, no sabía muy bien que hacía pero no le importaba.

—¡Sesshomaru!

Kagome se encontraba estupefacta al ver al ambarino jadeando frente a ella, había ido hasta la enfermería y a penas estaba a medio camino de volver a los vestuarios cuando él se detuvo frente a ella de la nada.

La lluvia no había escampado aún por lo que mantenía su paraguas sobre su cabeza, con la mano que no sostenía el paraguas tenía la pomada y una que otra venda.

—Sesshomaru, ¿qué haces aqu-?

Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de los labios de la morena al verse súbitamente rodeada por los brazos de Sesshomaru, el paraguas cayó al suelo al igual que todo lo que traía en brazos. La lluvia cayó ahora sobre los dos, sin piedad ni tregua.

—Se-Sesshomaru —musitó, intentando separase de la prisión que se habían convertido los brazos de él.

Kagome estaba muy confundida por esa actitud tan poco natural de él, intentó separase usando ambos brazos para empujarlo hacia atrás sin resultado alguno, no por nada era el capitán del equipo.

—…conmigo…

—¿Eh? —Dejó de pelear.

La lluvia impidió que las palabras pronunciadas de Sesshomaru le llegaran por lo que éste se inclinó para susurrárselas al oído.

Los ojos celestes se abrieron de sorpresa, sus manos apresaron la camisa mojada de Sesshomaru mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho contrario, ahogando el llanto que ansiaba salir de su boca. No entendía como le decía eso ahora pero… la hizo feliz, más feliz que el día que acepto ser su enamorada.

—Estúpido, estúpido —murmuró—, ¿no podías elegir otro momento? Por lo menos algo más romántico.

—No.

Kagome se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras que ejercía más fuerza en sus manos, Sesshomaru la abrazó más fuerte, la respuesta a esa pregunta hecha tiempo atrás era…

Kagome.

Sí, Kagome.

La mujer que ahora se encontraba aferrada a su camisa, eligió protegerla de sus enemigos en vez de elegir su brillante carrera.

¿Arrepentido?

Nunca si ella hacía lo que le susurró momentos atrás.

_Quédate a mi lado._

**Lo sé, lo sé. Raro pero bueno a mí me gusto en lo personal, espero que les haya gustado.**

**FiraLili.**


End file.
